


Swan Lake

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), F/F, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Lucy plays matchmaker with her nanny and ballet teacher.
Relationships: Lily | Lilith Page/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Swan Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on tumblr prompted: S7 AU where Emma and Lily are married, and went to help Henry and ended up in Hyperion Heights.

_Lily sat next to Emma, who cuddled their granddaughter in her arms. Granddaughter. That sounded weird. She wasn't sure what she was to Henry. Step-mom sounded weird sometimes given how late she entered his life and how little parenting they actually did. She was more of a fun aunt at most. Someone he could turn to, to talk about everything Life was throwing at him with no judgement. After all, she had been there herself._

_Now, he was no longer the awkward lanky kid she had met all those years ago. He was a grown man, married with a daughter. A couple of years ago he had sent word for Regina, Robin, Lily and Emma to help him in a time of crisis. What was supposed to be a quick mission, ended in a long term rebellion. They had decided their next big adventure would be helping Henry, Ella, Tiana and the rest battle the Tremaine family. Along the way, Henry fell in love, got married and welcomed a child of his own._

_A little baby girl, wrapped in pink. She had Ella's coloring and dark eyes that were enamored on Emma. She wiggled fiercely, ready for her first adventure. Truly a Mills-Swan-Charming-Tremaine baby._

_"Lucia Cecelia Mills," Emma whispered. "Perfect name for a perfect little girl."_

_"She's little but fierce."_

_Emma nodded. "Knowing her, she'll be sword fighting by age 5."_

_Lucy raises a fist in the air and Lily chuckled, stroking her knuckle. The three were alone, sitting on a log. Henry and Ella were resting, while Robin and Regina were meeting with Tiana and Hook to talk about Drizella's prophecy._

_Lily winced at the thought. A beautiful day, that should've been filled with happiness and celebration was cut short when Drizella appeared announcing that on Lucy's 8th birthday, a curse would be set. It'd take over the kingdom and drag them all apart, once and for all. Emma had found a curse of her own right before Ella went into labor thanks to a brief truce with Tremaine and turned Drizella into a statue. Still, the prophecy hung heavy above their heads like a rain cloud about to drop at any minute._

_"Drizella's not going to be able to hurt her now, is she?" Lily asked._

_Emma gnawed on her lip, her eyes on the baby. "Of course not."_

_"Then why isn't everyone relieved?"_

_"Look, she's a statue, she can't hurt her now."_

_"But what if something happens, Emma? What if she isn't the only one?"_

_Emma looked up from the baby. She took hold of her wife's hand, clutching it tightly._

_"We've defeated worse demons," Emma said. "I broke the first curse. No matter what happens, we will always find a way."_

_But even with a Snow White-esque hope speech on her wife's lips, Lily could hear the doubt in Emma's voice._

"Come on, Luna!" Lucy whines. "I'm going to be late."

Luna double checks the locks on her Jeep. "We're 15 minutes early, Luce."

"Still. Grandma will be mad if we're late."

Luna hides an eye roll, knowing the last thing she needs is for that to get back to Victoria Belfrey. Lucy wouldn't rat, but Belfrey has spies everywhere. Luna hates being a nanny but after her art gallery was shut down, it's all she has to keep the lights on. Lucy makes it worth it, at the very least. She doesn't like Belfrey any more than she does and longs for the few days a week she's allowed to spend with her mother across town. Wednesdays, however, are ballet. Ivy usually brings Lucy and Luna will pick her up but today Ivy has a mani-pedi appointment. Of course that means that Luna misses her art class because whatever the Belfreys want, they get.

She leads Lucy inside and watches as she changes out of her beat up sneakers, into her ballet shoes. Luna is about to leave, when Lucy speaks up.

"Come say hi to Miss Eve."

"I don't have the right shoes."

"Take them off."

"Luce, I have to go back and get your dinner started…"

"Pleaseeeeee, Luna."

Luna sighs, but kicks off her boots, following Lucy inside. A woman is leaned over the barre against the mirror, a form fitted black leotard on her body with a matching skirt below. She has on white tights and black pointe shoes, unlike Lucy's pink. The woman's light blonde hair is pulled up in a tight bun.

"Hi Miss Eve!" Lucy says.

The woman pulls away from the barre, revealing sparkling green eyes and a bright smile. "Hey Lucy," she says. "You're early. Do you want to help me with the music?"

"Yes please. By the way, this is my nanny, Luna. Luna, this is Eve."

Before either says anything, Lucy runs into the corner where a boom box sits next to a plastic tub and she starts to go through it. Luna laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. This damn kid. If she was going to set her up, it couldn't have been on a day when she was wearing anything but paint splattered overalls and a Marilyn Manson tee that she borrowed from Roni, her hair clipped back in a messy bun?

"Hey," Luna says.

Eve chuckles. "Hey, Lucy has told me a lot about you."

"Likewise. She loves ballet."

"She tells me all the time that I should meet her pretty nanny, that in her storybook we're married."

Luna's cheeks burn. "Oh geez. Lucy and that book."

Ever since Lucy found Henry Mills' book, she fell in love with the story and the characters in it. She became convinced that it was real. She had tracked him down and ever since, he had been hopping around the Heights, interviewing everyone. Luna didn't get the obsession.

"I'm sorry," Luna continues. "I know her grandmother hates that thing."

"I think it's cute, honestly." Eve shrugs. "She's just a kid and besides…I've been wanting to meet this cute nanny."

Luna smirks. "So…you think I'm cute?"

A few other kids walk in the room and Eve pats them on the back, waving. Lucy hits a button on the stereo and a pop song begins to play.

"I have to start warm ups," Eve says. "But maybe we can talk more when you pick Lucy up?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
